


It Wasn't Me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Decisions, Chaos Ensues, Dark! Keith, Invasion of Privacy, Keith Gets Lanced, Lance Finds The Blog, Lance Is Upset, M/M, May Have Angst, Maybe Episode 9 Is The Last This Has In Common With Canon, Not How This Was Going To End, Not Really Angsty Anymore, Not completely canon compliant, Pidge Does Whatever, The Post Is After The Last Night On The Ship For A Bit, They Go To Earth, They're All Kind Of OOC, What Have I Done, some how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance was never Keith's forte, but he can't seem to controll himself around Lance. When the crew heads to Earth, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine (Elentori)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



Keith was somewhat happy they were going to be on Earth for a small rest, he'd enjoy being back on his home planet.

The team would still be in the ship for the night, and the next morning they'd get dropped off to relax for a few days and to help Lance with his homesickness. Keith thought about it, and figured he should update his personal blog when he got home, but he'd also try to work out a bit, since he could always use getting a bit stronger and training helped him get better and feel more prepared for battle with Zarkon. "Well, I could go train now," He thought, and looked down at his hands. Did he want to train? Absolutely. Did he need to train? Most likely. You could never be too prepared, right?

 

Yeah, yeah, Keith would go train. He got up and slid on his shoes, and exited his room, walking down the twisting hallways, making his way to the training room.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was bored, and he wanted to hang out with Keith. He'd grown quite an affection for the other man over the time they had spent on the ship, and Lance considered them friends. Although he believed it was because he missed having people he was very close too, Lance was attracted to Keith. It was one of Lance's unwritten goals to get Keith's affection, and it could've been called love, had Lance not seen it as anything but something to be occasionally.

Knowing Keith, he was probably in the training room, which meant that he'd be easy to find.

 

As Lance made his way to the training room, he thought of ways he could persuade Keith to not work as hard, to come and hang out with Lance, preferably in Lance's room.

 

When he came to the door, he opened the door to see Keith fighting one of the training droids, and god, was he hot while doing it. Lance wasn't quite sure why, but watching Keith fight turned him on, but most of all it was when Keith won that really made Lance nuts.

 

Keith delivered a fatal blow to the droid, and ended the training, as he noticed Lance leaning on the wall next to the door. Keith wiped his forehead and put his bayard away and made his way over to Lance, who was growing hotter by the minute just looking at Keith. "Hey Lance," Keith said, exchanging a nod with Lance.

 

"Hey Keith, looking great out there, you know that?" Lance said, smiling at Keith, who frowned at Lance.

 

"Um, what? Lance, are you okay? You must be sick if you're complimenting me," Keith said awkwardly, somehow managing to keep the blush off his face. Lance had to be fucking with him, there was no way Lance even thought Keith looked good, he was Lance, and Keith had never thought about anything like...that.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm fine Keith, you're the one who seems to be sick, you're flushing," Lance stated, putting a hand out and touching Keith's cheeks, which had indeed turned red.

 

"What? Pfft, no I'm fine. I should get back to my room," Keith rushed, trying to pass Lance and nearly succeeded, but Lance grabbed Keith's wrist with a pleading look on his face.

 

"Please, Keith, I- I think I'm attracted to you."

 

It seemed like everything stopped. Keith stopped moving, Lance stopped speaking, and both of their hearts raced, Keith's in shock, and Lance's with worry. "I- I'd have to say the same Lance."

Keith turned back to Lance, a mix of confusion and dread on his face, as if he knew this wouldn't end well. "Really?" Lance's heart skipped a beat, as he'd never thought that Keith would ever think of Lance doing something right, or at least something Keith would openly admit to liking.

 

Keith sighed and let himself push everything that clouded his judgement out of his mind, because for once something felt so right, made him feel more complete than he did when they formed Voltron, and he was going to follow what he wanted for once, and against his better judgement Keith pulled Lance in for a kiss.

 

Feeling the lips he'd craved on his own sent pleasure and excitement through Lance, and he wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, making the kiss a bit more intimate, a bit more impressionable for both Lance and Keith. When the two pulled away, it was as if a fire had finally been ignited between them, set aflame by Keith's bold actions and promising to burn as bright for as long as possible.

 

It was a blur, the late night walk back to Lance's room, as it was closer than Keith's room. After Lance shut the door, clothing was shed and bodies were pressed against each other, flush and hot, and the duo made it to the bed, Keith willing and Lance in shock as to how this went.

* * *

 

Keith woke up to arms around his waist, warm breaths on his shoulder, a warm body next to him, and a dull ache in the lower regions of his body. Faint whispers of the conclusion of last night danced in his mind, and Keith realized how bad this was, for if he and Lance ever fell apart, they wouldn't be able to form Voltron, it wouldn't be the same. This was such a mistake, but there was a voice within him who's voice got louder with each passing tic of laying in Lance's arms, pressed against the warmer male. 'This is perfect, you love this feeling, you'd give up anything for this, this is what you needed," It said, gushing over small details, and growing a chorus along with it.

 

He felt Lance shift behind him, the other man sitting up and stretching, before looking down at Keith, who's hair was mussed in a way that could definitely be considered perfect. 

 

Lance leaned down and kissed Keith, feeling happier about having the other man with him. Keith sat up too, leaning onto Lance, his bare chest pressed against Lance's right arm.

 

Suddenly, the door opened and Pidge was there, a cool look on her face which morphed to horror as she realized what had gone on between her two teammates, and horror was displayed clear across Keith while shame was written all over Lance.

 

"Oh my god, you didn't- did you?" Pidge covered her eyes but her mouth was twisted into a frown and she gestured in the direction of Keith. "I can't believe you'd do this Keith, I thought you were better than this, smarter."

 

Pidge then turned around and shut the door behind her, and on the other side she tried to calm herself and rid her eyes of the definitely not graphic image but displeasing nontheless. Pidge wasn't against gays, but Keith and Lance? No.

 

On the other side of the door, Keith quickly gathered his clothes and put them on as fast as he could, trying to ignore his wish to stay with Lance, and the soreness from the night before. Lance groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Keith, you can't tell anyone about this," He said, looking up at the dark haired man, who'd turned to face him.

 

"Oh? Is it because you're ashamed of me? Is it because for people think that I was with you, that maybe you'd lowered your standards?" Keith growled, his mood quickly changed to annoyed and offended.

 

"What crossed you? Listen Keith, I'm not ashamed I just-"

 

"Oh shut it Lance! I know you're ashamed, you're wearing it all over your face! You got caught in bed with a man, oh the high and mighty ladies man Lance! Well go fuck yourself then, prick," Proceeding to give Lance the middle finger, Keith left the room, fuming.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, as they left the ship, Keith ignored Lance, hating himself for letting himself get caught up with Lance, even if it was only one night, and he hated Lance for making it feel unbearable, being alone.

 

Keith couldn't be around Lance anymore, he couldn't, and he had a way to fix that, but first, he needed to talk to Lance again.

* * *

 

When Keith had asked Lance to come over that night, after what had happened that morning, Lance was defnitely surprised. Sure, Lance did want to spend time with Keith, he thought that maybe he loved the other man, so he'd go and spend the night with Keith and go to the beach not far from Keith had decided to stay.

 

When Lance showed up, Keith grinned, and he opened the door, pretending he was happy that Lance was there. "Hey, it's almost dark, but do you want to go swimming?" Keith asked Lance, remembering how Lance had missed the water of Earth. Unsurprisingly, Lance agreed, and off they set to the ocean.

 

The water was warm, and Lance swam out until the water was about shoulder height and smiled at Keith. "I'm so glad we could make this work," Lance said, and Keith gave him a large grin. 

 

"Yeah, so am I, but do you trust me Lance?"

Lance punched Keith playfully. "Of course I do man! I trust you with my life!"

"Good," Keith said with a wicked grin, grabbing Lance by the neck and shoving him under the water, holding the other man down as Lance flailed, bubbles coming out and breaking surface, his screams muted.

 

The last thing Lance saw was a distorted vision of Keith, grinning like a madman as the life left Lance's body.

 

Oh, how revenge was sweet.


End file.
